Participant response systems for enabling participants of an event or assessment to enter responses to posed questions, motions or the like are well known in the art and have wide applicability. For example, during a conference, seminar or the like, participants can be provided with handsets that enable the participants to respond to questions, or to vote on motions raised during the conference or seminar. In the entertainment field, audience members can be provided with handsets that enable the audience members to vote for entertainment programmes or sporting events. These participant response systems are also applicable in the field of education. Students can be provided with handsets that enable the students to answer questions posed during lessons, tests or quizzes. Of significant advantage, these participant response systems provide immediate feedback to presenters, teachers, entertainment programme producers, or event organizers. With respect to the field of education, research shows that teachers teach better and students learn better when there is rapid feedback concerning the state of students' comprehension or understanding. It is therefore not surprising that such participant response systems are gaining wide acceptance in the field of education.
Participant response systems fall generally into two categories, namely wired and wireless participant response systems. In wired participant response systems, the remote units used by participants to respond to posed questions or to vote on motions are typically physically connected to a local area network and communicate with a base or host computer. In wireless participant response systems, the remote units used by participants to respond to posed questions or to vote on motions communicate with the host computer via wireless communication links. Whether wired or wireless, many different types of participant response systems have been considered.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,976 to Goldsmith discloses a centercasting network system for polling public opinion by means of radio apparatus installed in numerous outlying voting stations. Groups of outlying voting stations communicate with associated central stations where votes that are obtained by the voting stations are counted or tabulated in accordance with any desired classification of votes. The voting stations gather and store voters' choices in a tangible medium. All of the voting stations within a given group then transmit the stored votes sequentially to the central station that serves the particular group. The total votes are stored at each central station until a master station transmits a start signal to the central station. The central station then transmits the results to the master station sequentially.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,212 to Tompkins et al. discloses a multi-purpose information gathering and distribution system comprising a central station having an omni-directional antenna for transmitting information queries to a plurality of remote stations and for gathering data acquired at the remote stations that is returned to the central station by the remote stations in response to the information queries. The remote stations are sequentially queried by the central station. In response to the information query, each remote station transmits the conditions at the remote station together with a remote identification code to the central station.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,908 to Lockhart, Jr et al. discloses a two-way communication system for use with a host computer that includes a control unit, a base station and multiple, hand-held, portable radio/data terminal units. The control unit interfaces directly with the host computer but uses a radio link to interface with the portable radio/data terminal units. Each portable radio/data terminal unit includes a two-way radio and a data terminal. The data terminal includes a keyboard for data entry and an LED display for readout of either received data or locally generated data. The host computer initiates communication through polling and/or selection of portable radio/data terminal units via the control unit. The control unit, in response to a “poll” from the host computer, answers by sending either a previously received message from a portable radio/data terminal unit, or if no message has been received, a “no message” response. Polling by the control unit is an invitation to the portable radio/data terminal units to send data to the control unit to be stored, grouped if necessary and sent on to the host computer. The control unit polls the portable radio/data terminal units by address in a particular sequence. The control unit transmits acknowledgements to the portable radio/data terminal units for received data on the next polling cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 35,449 to Derks discloses a remote response system comprising a central control unit that transmits a plurality of distinct address words to remotely located response units and a receiver that receives data words transmitted from response units. Each response unit includes user operable data entry means and a receiver for receiving address words transmitted from the central control unit. Each response unit also includes circuit means for identifying an address word unique to the particular response unit and a transmitter for transmitting data words to the central control unit in response to identification of its unique address word. The central control unit comprises means for determining that a valid data word has been received from a response unit and for transmitting an acknowledge message to the response unit that sent the valid word. In response to the received acknowledge message, the particular response unit is conditioned to a second, or “off” mode. When a response unit has been placed in the “off” mode, the response unit will not respond to its address word again until a new user selection is made.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,491 to Abrahamson et al. discloses an interactive electronic classroom system for enabling teachers to teach students concepts and to receive immediate feedback regarding how well the students have learned the taught concepts. Structure is provided for enabling students to proceed in lockstep or at their own pace through exercises and quizzes, responding electronically to questions asked, the teacher being able to receive the responses, and to interpret a readout of student responses in histogram or other graphic display form. The electronic classroom comprises a central computer and a plurality of student computers, which range from simple devices to full fledged personal computers, connected to the central computer over a network. Optional peripheral hardware, such as video cassette recorders (VCRs) or other recording/reproducing devices, may be used to provide lessons to students in association with the computer network.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,357 to Derks discloses a wireless remote response system comprising a base unit which retrieves user-entered responses from a plurality of remote response units, each of which is provided to a user. The base unit transmits a base data package over a wireless communication link to the plurality of remote response units, which decode the base data packet and load into memory a portion of the decoded base data package at each response unit. Each response unit examines the characters loaded into the memory and determines and processes the characters that pertain to that particular response unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,698 to Ziv-El discloses a networked teaching and learning system comprising a plurality of student computers, a network server and at least one teacher's computer. The at least one teacher's computer includes comparison and evaluation logic in communication with the student computers for comparing and evaluating each student keystroke with the characters of an answer, if any, immediately after every student keystroke. The teaching and learning system provides character-by-character evaluation for quick learning feedback for students, as well as simultaneous observation at the teacher's computer of multiple student responses identified as correct or incorrect. The teaching and learning system enables quick construction of various exercise types, the scoring of unanticipated responses, and the introduction of an explanation component in addition to a direct response to a question.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,896 to Liebenow discloses a system and method for notifying a remote device of a low battery condition in a wireless communications system. A detector monitors the capacity of the battery in a wireless device receiving operational power from the battery for a low capacity condition. A control system coupled to the detector sends a low battery capacity status signal to the remote device upon detection of a low battery capacity condition. While the battery is in a low capacity condition, communications between the wireless device and the remote device may be maintained until the low battery capacity condition is corrected.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,045 to Drimmer discloses a method and system for analyzing student performance by classifying student performance into discrete performance classifications associated with corresponding activities related to an electronic course. An observed student performance level for at least one of the performance classifications is measured. A benchmark performance level or range is established for one or more of the performance classifications. It is then determined whether the observed student performance level is compliant with the established benchmark performance level for the at least one performance classification. Instructive feedback is determined for the observed student based upon any material deviation of the observed student performance from at least one benchmark.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0023681 to Brown et al. discloses a method and system for sharing electronic device information among multiple electronic devices participating in a messaging session. The electronic device information may include the type of the device, power level, signal strength etc. The electronic device information is filtered according to authorization preferences and the filtered electronic device information is distributed to the electronic devices participating in the messaging session. In this manner, each of the end users is enabled to monitor the electronic devices of other users during the messaging session.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0033478 to Knowles et al. discloses a participant response system comprising a plurality of wireless handsets assigned to participants of an event. Each handset has a keyboard for allowing a participant to input a response and has audio capability to allow the participant to receive and input audio. Each handset is configurable either as a participant response handset to allow a participant to enter a response, or as a base station.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0072136 to Roschelle et al. discloses a method and system for assessing a student's understanding of a process that may unfold over time and space. The system comprises thin client devices in the form of wireless, hand-held, palm-sized computers that communicate with a host workstation. The system provides a sophisticated approach of directing students to perform self-explanation, and enables instructors to enhance the value of this pedagogical process by providing meaningful and rapid feedback in a classroom setting.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0072497 to Buehler et al. discloses a response system and method of retrieving user responses from a plurality of users. The response system comprises a plurality of base units and a plurality of response units. Each of the response units is adapted to receive a user input selection and to communicate that user's input selection with at least one base unit utilizing wireless communication. Personality data is provided for the response units to facilitate communication with a particular base unit. The personality data of a particular response unit is changed when it is desired to change the base unit to which that response unit communicates. This allows a response unit to become grouped with a particular base unit at a particular time and to become grouped with another base unit at another particular time.
Although the above participant response systems provide teachers with immediate feedback concerning participant responses to posed queries, participant response systems of this nature can present some challenges. For example, with respect to participant response systems that employ wireless remote units, as will be appreciated, from a power standpoint, the wireless remote units are self sufficient and rely on on-board batteries, either rechargeable or non-rechargeable, to provide the necessary operating power. In general, but particularly in important situations, such as during tests or quizzes, it is important for a teacher or instructor to know whether any participant is using a remote unit that is low on power so that steps can be taken to ensure the participant is able to complete the test or quiz being administrated. Unfortunately, to-date participant response systems employing wireless remote units have not addressed this issue.
It is therefore an object of the present invention at least to provide a novel participant response system employing battery powered, wireless remote units.